


What's That On Your Neck? // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship, kazuichi and akane are nosey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: This definitely wasn't how Nagito was expecting his relationship to be revealed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Owari Akane, Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	What's That On Your Neck? // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> i was half asleep when i wrote this so if theres any errors i apologize

Nagito took a step through the classroom door, feeling fairly anxious. He'd fix his collar every now and again, avoiding eye contact as well. This is the first time he had worn a high collared shirt to school, he usually just wore an off the shoulders sweater with some jeans.

Akane was quick to spring up in front of him. "Hey! Nagito, what's up with the outfit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quite a high collar, don't ya think?" She poked slightly at the material, noticing Nagito's slight flinch to the touch.

"No... Not really."

"If you say so!"

Thinking he was off the hook, Komaeda took a seat next to his deskmate - Kazuichi Souda. It wasn't long until he was also questioned.

"What's up with the shirt? Don't you wanna let it rest a bit?" Kazuichi reached forward, going to pull the boy's collar down until he was slightly batted away. He let out a sound of shock.

"Uh?!"

"Sorry- Um." Nagito apologized for the implied combat, looking away.

"Let me see, you're hiding something."

Souda unfortunately was able to pull Komaeda's collar down this time and was met with a sight. His neck covered in a plethora of purple bruises, ranging across the collarbone, and with some further investigating a few bite marks could be seen around his earlobe.

"Woah! Dude!"

"Shhhh!" Embarrassed, Nagito pulled the clothing to the original position and had to act as if the thing he hadn't been trying to hide all morning was just exposed.

"Who did that?" 

Kazuichi was eager to ask questions, the familiar spark in his eyes as he quizzed. The white-haired male wasn't going to give any information up, staying silent for most of it.

The entire class hour progressed with only a few questions being answered such as where the love bites are located, but that was it. Of course, Kazuichi was willing to find out more. 

Nagito changed into his gym uniform, uh oh. The shirt would reveal everything and the shorts... One detail he missed? There are bruises there as well.

He groggily walked into where everyone was stood, holding his shirt up slightly to cover what he could and his shorts were a bit lower than usual too. Akane bounced to where he was when everyone was distracted talking and waiting for the teacher.

"What is up with you today?"

"What do you mean-?" Komaeda was cut off by Akane forcefully releasing his hands from his shirt, the material flopping down around his collarbone- Great. 

She stood with absolute shock. Her eyes scanning every single hickey as Nagito just stood with defeat. "Pull your shorts up."

"What?"

"Pull your shorts up, they're lower than usual."

Nagito knew that there was no point in hiding it anymore, sighing dramatically as he pulled the bottoms up to reveal a few more marks.

"Jesus Christ, who did this? She put them everywhere."

"Well-" Komaeda was about to correct her on the 'she' part but Ibuki's voice rang through the entire room, capturing everyone's attention.

"Hajime?!" Everyone looked to who she was referring to, Hajime had just entered the room proudly presenting three dark hickeys on his neck.

Akane looked over, putting the pieces together and immediately whipping her head back to meet Nagito's gaze. "Don't tell me..."

"Ahah..."

"Good on you!" She practically yelled, flashing a smile and making a few students look their way.

"Oh my god?" One voice called.

"Uhm?" Another sang.

They were also now figuring out the mystery, realizing that in this case Hajime and Nagito's love bites were obviously linked.

Komaeda was cherry-colored with embarrassment, not noticing his brunette lover walk up to him.

"I really gave you a lot, huh?" His voice was loud enough for almost everyone to hear.

"That confirms it!"


End file.
